


Goodbye, My Love

by MeepMorpRain



Series: Rocket and Groot One-Shots [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Friendship/Love, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeepMorpRain/pseuds/MeepMorpRain
Summary: What happened between those moments before the big crash on Xandar?(Part 2 to Goodbye, My Friend)





	Goodbye, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> eNjOy ThE sEcOnD pArT mY fRiEnDs

Groot slammed the door that leads to Ronan's throne room. Gamora was taking too long to open it up, he wondered if she was doing okay. Her sister looked very intimidating, that until Drax shot her with that giant gun. They were almost there, then Ronan will be dead! Groot was  _positive_ that the machine Rocket made would work, everything he always makes does the job. Groot had faith, but as he thought about it more, maybe it won't work as planned. Groot shook off the negative ideas.

The door finally opened. Gamora was across from them, she shot one of the Sakaaran, then Drax sliced the other. Groot jumped down from the steps and Peter followed him with the weapon. The four stood in the center of the room and Ronan was standing there in front. He turned around and faced them, Peter shot him just in time and it hit his chest. A big light followed, Groot shielded his eyes from the brightness.

The room was smoky, Peter deactivated his helmet. Groot tried to see through the endless fog, hoping to see if he was dead, but Groot knew well.

"You did it!" yelled Drax.

But, they didn't. A purple light still flashed before them and the black silhouette stood up. An orange crevice was made in his chest, the only impact that the Hadron Enforcer made. Groot remembered Rocket telling him, "It won't work, but at least we'll try..." He was right.

Ronan the Accuser put his hammer out in front of them and twisted his arm to the left. They all fell backward onto the stairs behind them. Drax got up quickly, as if he never fell down, and ran straight for Ronan. Ronan grabbed his neck before Drax could even touch him.

"I was mistaken," the Kree said, "I do remember your family. Their screams were pitiful, I-"

A huge ship crashed through the window, slamming into Drax and Ronan. The wings crashed into the aliens that controlled the Aster, a bunch of debris fell down. Groot examined closely, who was in the ship? Before Groot's eyes told his brain, Peter slammed his body down to the ground, saving him from the ship crashing into Groot. Parts of the Aster fell down everywhere, flames started to ignite all around them.

Groot got up from the ground and looked around the ruined room. The ship that crashed in was a Ravager ship, the leftover pieces started to light on fire. More junk was falling down from the ceiling, as well as a bunch of dust.

In the corner, Peter was climbing into the ship, what was he doing there? Who crashed the ship? Peter got out from inside revealing a tiny mammal, Rocket. Rocket knew that the gun wouldn't work, his instincts probably told him that they were in trouble. Peter ran over to Groot with Rocket. Gamora pulled in from the side with an unconscious Drax. Groot kneeled to meet up with everyone's height.

More ship debris fell to the right of them. If they didn't have any protection, they would sure get squished by the falling rocks. The Dark Aster was also falling, nobody was controlling it. By the speed of the giant ship, they were all gonna die from the massive explosion and impact.

Groot looked around again. They had nothing left to protect them, they were all going to die. Groot struggled to think of an option, none of them deserved to die like this. Yes, they were bad people, but they deserved better than this.

Everybody needs a second chance. Peter, Gamora, Drax, and Rocket deserve one.

The ship was falling faster. There was only one last option.

_Him._

Groot closed his eyes and started to expand his roots from his chest and his back. He'd remember he had done this before one time with Rocket, a time when the tiny creature was scared and had no protection from the scary weather. Groot glanced at him, he was in Peter's arms, his head was probably hit hard by crashing the ship. Groot looked at Gamora and Drax. Gamora was looking at him expanding, her face was speechless.

His roots curved around them, forming a sphere. Peter looked at what was happening at the moment, then Rocket woke up from his unconsciousness. Groot felt his legs and his arms dissolve into thin, long strips of wood that thickened the cocoon he was making, it released the last of his spores that he saved up over the years he had been living. The only light illuminating was the tiny spores and their yellow light. Groot grew leaves to give it a little color. Bright, warm places make people happy, correct? The ball was looking like a mystical forest that Groot saw at his homeworld, Planet X, one time. He remembered his little animal friends, they would nip at the leaves on his shoulders, he missed those times.

His twigs wrapped Peter and Gamora carefully, but tightly, so that they could be safe from the crash, they would get some injuries, though, but they would still be okay. Groot looked at the sleeping Drax, he made sure that his vines would wrap him more. There was only one more person to wrap, but before his vines could get him, he walked in front of him.

Oh, Rocket. Groot loved him dearly, they've been friends for who knows how long. He always had such a tough exterior, but inside, he was a broken soul with no love remaining in him. Groot saw who he really was, but that never stopped him from loving him. All he needed was a hug, hugs are always the cure for all sad times that occur.

Rocket's eyes were filled with water, Groot knew exactly how he felt. "No, Groot!" Rocket grabbed one of his branches. "You can't! You'll die!" Rocket took a small pause. "Why are you doing this?! Why..."

Groot looked into Rocket's red beady eyes, then noticed a small little cut next to his eyebrow. Rocket didn't like people touching him because of what he's dealt with in the past. Poor, poor Rocket, he was always in pain from the metal in his bodies and the horrifying memories of when he was created to be like this. Groot would always be there to comfort him whenever it hurt him. Now, this was Groot's last time to make Rocket feel better.

Groot sprouted a root from his chest and wiped Rocket's cheek. A tiny tear came out of his eye, the last tear that Groot would see Rocket shed.

Time was running out, Groot looked at the animal one last time. Although his body was weak from expanding, Groot tried to speak for one last time, it would hurt, but he needed to do everything in his power to make sure that Rocket would be okay.

He opened his mouth, his wooden throat tried his best to make a sound. He wanted all of them to understand that no matter what, they are one and that no one is ever alone, they are not friends but rather they are  _family_. A family is not complete without each other, nobody should be left out. Groot spoke this in three words.

" _ **We...are...Groot...**_ "

Rocket stood there speechless, Groot grew vines around his body very quickly, making sure that he wouldn't get flashbacks. He pulled Rocket in closer to his torso, the safest place in this wooden cocoon. He felt Rocket's grip get tighter.

The ship was almost there on the surface, it was time.

Groot closed his eyes and shed one more tear. He felt Rocket close to him, and that was enough to make him complete and satisfied.

_I love you, little Rocket._

Groot breathed his last breath. Everything was white.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO, BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH GROOT'S DEATH HAAAAA  
> I NOTICED MORE SMALL DETAILS WHILE WATCHING THE SCENE AGAIN:  
> -When Groot was expanding his roots, HE WAS LOOKING AT ROCKET AXACAKDALSMYHEARTSAUDFA  
> -Groot kept staring into Rocket's eyes when he was talking to him until he had to grow a vine to wipe his face  
> -THE LAST FACE GROOT LOOKED AT WAS ROCKET ACKACKACK
> 
> I NEED TO GO CRY IN THE CORNER NOW  
> JAMES GUNN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME


End file.
